What If I Die?
by Dudly
Summary: Ryoma hates it when Fuji is being insecure, especially when it’s just another scheme to get into his pants.


_Alright... This is some FujiRyo because I told Rea that I would write some for her... Ready or not, here I come... XD_

Disclaimer:_ If I owned it, I wouldn't waste it on Thrill... XP (No offense to Thrill fans...)_

* * *

**What if I die?**

"Ne, Ryoma," Fuji suddenly said. "This is boring."

Ryoma huffed. They had just started to play a game of tennis on X-Box. A totally safe and not sexual game, for once. "I like this. And it's raining outside."

Keeping his eyes on the screen, he sighed when Fuji spoke again, indicating that they would have a discussion to prove that Ryoma was wrong- because, of course, Fuji was always right.

"There's so many things to do…" The tensai insisted.

It took every bit of patience for Ryoma to not turn and glare.

"Like what?" He asked defiantly, focusing on the game.

The question was both a challenge and a warning- if Fuji dared suggest naughty activities, he would get up and leave.

"Like talking!" Fuji said cheerfully. "Let's talk."

"Talk," Ryoma repeated doubtfully. "About?"

"We'll stop playing first."

Ryoma smirked. "Great, let me beat you properly…"

And his smirked faded when the television turned black. "You!"

He looked at Fuji, who was holding a plug with a happy smile. "I said stop, not finish."

Ryoma shot a hateful glare at the boy. "I was going to win!"

"No, you weren't," Fuji retorted, still smiling. "And I said: let's talk."

There was no arguing with Fuji Syusuke.

"Fine," Ryoma groaned, crossing his arms and still glaring. "About what?"

"Saa…" Fuji paused, trying to give the impression he was really thinking about it. "What if I die?"

Ryoma blinked.

"Syusuke… everyone dies."

Fuji nodded, enthusiast. "Yes! But what if I was going to die in a couple of months because of an incurable illness?"

Ryoma paled. "Are you telling me you have AIDs?"

"Of course not!" Fuji replied, looking truly horrified. "It's a 'what if' situation!"

Ryoma sighed in relief.

"If you were going to die," Ryoma started, frowning in concentration, "I would probably have nothing to do on rainy days."

"And?"

"I'd have probably nobody worth playing against," he added.

"And?" Fuji insisted, taking one of Ryoma's hands in his own.

Ryoma racked his brain further for a decent answer.

"Don't search for an answer in your head. Search in your heart," Fuji said wisely.

After a moment, the boy shrugged. "I guess I would miss you."

While it was big for him to say that, it didn't satisfy Fuji.

"Miss me?" The brunette's eyebrows raised in surprise. "I am hurt, Ryoma. I'm about to die and you will only _miss me_?"

"You are not going to die," Ryoma reminded him. "This is a fictional situation."

Fuji pouted. "What would you _really_ do if I died?"

He moved closer to the boy.

"No exciting tennis matches… No more kisses…"

To accentuate his point, Fuji leaned in, trapping the boy's lips between his own in a caressing kiss, before leaving the small mouth to kiss the boy's cheek tenderly. From there, he went to the neck.

"No more… love bites."

Fuji bit Ryoma's neck before rising to nibble on his ear. "No more caresses," he whispered, letting his hands running on the firm body, finding their ways to the boy's sensitive spots, sending chills down Ryoma's spine.

"If I die," Fuji breathed in the younger boy's ear, "the thrill will be gone."

Ryoma closed his eyes, unable to think straight under his boyfriend's experienced fingers. "If you die… please take me."

Fuji Syusuke could always get what he wanted and he was never wrong. Most of the time, Ryoma hated him for it.

"Your wish is my command," Fuji murmured pleasantly.

Ryoma hated him for it, but he would always forget, because whatever he did with the brunette always ended in a satisfying way.

Be it in tennis or in bed, only the two of them could create the special chemistry, the overwhelming thrill they both loved.

And they reached the moment where they would soon loose themselves…

Ryoma hates it when Fuji manipulates him in the strangest way, but when Fuji got the smallest thrill out of Ryoma, the game was already won.

Whatever his exasperation about the boy's tricks and masks… Ryoma lived for the thrill and would die for it.

* * *

_It kinda scared me... XD I'm not made for the Thrill... How show-through is that? _

_Please review?_


End file.
